


Let me walk all over you

by TheWildJoker



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: If you squint there may be plot, M/M, Only slight Jitsui/Hatano, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fetishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildJoker/pseuds/TheWildJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all Miyoshi had always been curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me walk all over you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic also this is completely self-indulgent on my part.

 

Miyoshi had always been curious.

The first time he had seen Jitsui in stilettos made his eyes hover a lot long than intended on the much too high plat formed shoes. His mind wandering to thoughts of himself in them, would he look better than Jitsui if he wore them?

Miyoshi was terribly vein when it came to anything fashion related, so of course he was threatened by Jitsui’s ability to wear them so effortlessly. He also knew Jitsui could feel his envy as he burned holes into the back of the smaller males head.

So when he was presented a box of dark black stilettos a few days later from said man, he was more than a little suspicious.

“Why are you giving me these?” It was a simple enough question but that didn’t stop Jitsui from smiling slightly.

“I know you’re curious, so I’ll answer your questions now. Yes they feel amazing, yes they make you feel good, and yes I’m sure the lieutenant will be putty at your feet if he sees you in these.” Miyoshi looked between Jitsui and the box.

“How do you know?”

“He seems like the type who would like this sort of thing.” He shrugged, walking effortlessly up to Miyoshi now, his heels clacking on the newly polished floor of the academy. “Trust me, try it with the lieutenant.” 

Of course Miyoshi didn’t take Jitsui up on the offer he didn’t need any more spice in his relationship with Sakuma. There was enough there to keep him satisfied.

So the shoes stayed buried in the back of his closet.

* * *

 However one night Miyoshi had found himself tossing and turning in his sleep.

Usually after sex with Sakuma he was out within minutes. But this time he found himself awake. Awake and stewing in thoughts of why it hadn’t been as amazing as always.

If anything he was completely unsatisfied.

With Sakuma snoring loudly beside him, it caused most of Miyoshi’s thoughts to be interrupted. So deciding it was best to leave the room. He slipped from the bed silently, then from the room.

Miyoshi needed to clear his head and think for a moment. If not more. Why had tonight not been the same? Like something huge was missing?

“It’s the shoes.” Miyoshi nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden materialization of Jitsui. Where had he come from anyway?

Seeming to understand Miyoshi’s silent question Jitsui answered. “I was reading in the room over,” his gaze moved from Miyoshi’s face to his feet. “Now that you’re curious about them, subconsciously you won’t stop thinking about them until you use them.”

Now that he was looking closer at Jitsui he noticed an almost identical pair of stilettos on his feet, the only difference being the red colour encasing Jitsui’s feet.

Miyoshi also noticed he looked much more dishevelled than usual.

“I’m guessing Hatano has a fetish for them then?” Jitsui brought a hand up to hide his smile.

“He has a fetish for many things, it’s hard to keep up sometimes,” his eyes became unfocused as if he was pulled into another place momentarily. Soon enough his eyes refocused and he looked to Miyoshi.

“But we’re not here to talk about me. You on the other hand, you need to consider them Miyoshi. I doubt he’ll say no to _anything_ you do.” The way Jitsui said that had a shudder running down Miyoshi’s spine.

But he steeled himself and nodded. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

* * *

It did indeed hurt to give it a try.

Secretly Miyoshi would try on the pair of stilettos in his spare time, and each and every attempt became unfruitful. He just couldn’t make heads or tails of how to put the mess of buckles and bows on.

So he went to the source to help him.

He knocked three times on the door to Jitsui’s room, the signal to let Jitsui know it was him. Miyoshi waited a short moment before he heard the other call out to him, telling him to come in.

Hesitantly Miyoshi pushed the door open. As he stepped inside his eyes roamed around, like the nosy spy he always was he took in everything that the room had to offer.

The room was dimly lit with candles, they being the only source of light, making it that much harder to see. It smelt like lavender and sex. His nose crinkled in disgust at the assault to his senses.

Miyoshi hadn’t meant to look anywhere other than at Jitsui but…it was hard not to keep your eyes away from an almost naked Hatano tied to the bed posts, blind folded and gagged.

“It seems I’m interrupting. Perhaps I’ll return another time.” As Miyoshi turned to leave, a hand shot out to grab onto his shoulder, halting his motion. Miyoshi looked over his shoulder at the smaller male.

“You’re not interrupting, it’s fine. He really enjoys immense pain.” Jitsui’s eyes sparked something dark in them which had Miyoshi bristle.

Ignoring the whimpers on the bed Miyoshi just stated why he came here, turning to face Jitsui. “I just need help with the shoes.” Jitsui’s whole face lit up at the call for help. It wasn’t often Miyoshi asked _anyone_ for help. So of course the smaller spy would be thrilled that he could be the first one Miyoshi had ever asked.

“You came to the right guy then. Here,“ without warning he tugged Miyoshi socked foot toward him. Miyoshi’s socks almost melted off with how swiftly Jitsui’s hands were moving. Within seconds the black stilettos were adorning his feet snugly.

“They look good on you Miyoshi-san~” Miyoshi didn’t care for the comment as he took a moment to admire the shoes on himself. Twisting one foot to and fro, approving the shoes. After he was finished he looked down at Jitsui.

“Thank you, I’ll be off now. Don’t hurt Hatano too much.” Although he really wasn’t that worried about the small male, he never knew what Jitsui did to him, and he never wanted to. But he figured if the two of them had been together this long, it was something Hatano truly enjoyed.

“Oh don’t worry,” the smile in Jitsui’s words had Miyoshi trembling in what was sheer fear. “He’s been a good boy. His punishment won’t be as severe tonight.” A smile that would put a true sadist to shame crossed the second smallest males face.

It was like Jitsui was talking about a dog more than a lover at the moment. But Miyoshi pushed that thought aside as he tried to escape quickly from the candlelit room.

This proved a lot more difficult since he couldn’t properly walk in these things, and every step he took felt more like he was walking on stilts than anything. How did Jitsui do this? He guessed the smaller male deserved more credit than he gave to him.

By the time he had finally made it back to he and Sakuma’s room, his hands and feet ached. Why had he let Jitsui talk him into this again?

“Miyoshi you were gone a long time I was beginning to worry…where…” Sakuma’s sentence trailed off as he came into view.

Ah yes, there was the reason he had allowed Jitsui to talk him into this.

Sakuma’s face was contorted with several emotions as he looked Miyoshi up and down, eye sight staying focused on his feet. Confusion, amusement, curiosity and most importantly desire flicked over his handsome face. Miyoshi’s smirk came back full force as he tried to walk up to Sakuma but ended up falling on him instead.

As strong arms caught him Sakuma seemed to return to his present self.

“Stilettos?” It was supposed to come out more as a statement than a question. Miyoshi looked up at him smugly.

“Do you like them Sakuma-san?” Miyoshi used every ounce of seduction techniques he had learned in that one sentence to pull Sakuma in. He was determined to make this work.

“Yes.”

And it seemed to with that breathy reply.

Sakuma’s hands curved up the back of Miyoshi’s shirt. The tell-tale sign he was completely turned on. But Miyoshi couldn’t let himself fall victim to those hands tonight. No tonight he was going to call the shots.

“Wait. Wait,” a confused Sakuma pulled himself slightly away from Miyoshi. “I want to try something different tonight.” Sakuma’s eyes searched Miyoshi’s own for a moment before he nodded his assent and pulled away a bit more. However he kept an arm around Miyoshi just in case.

Something Miyoshi was grateful for since he was nowhere near the level of gracefulness in these things as Jitsui was.

“Help me to the bed.” He instructed, gripping onto one of Sakuma’s very muscular arms, he gave it a soft squeeze, not being able to control himself as the muscles bunched and squirmed under his touch.

Sakuma looked down at him then, a look of complete need was written all over his face as they crossed the little space to the bed.

Beside the bed now Sakuma leaned in for a kiss but Miyoshi’s hand shot out to press a finger to his lips.

“My rules tonight Sakuma-san, strip and sit on the bed.” The command felt so good to Miyoshi that he couldn’t help it as he visibly trembled. Now he understood why Jitsui did what he did.

It felt so good.

Sakuma seemed to follow every instruction to a T. His hands moved quickly to divest himself of his clothing.

Although Miyoshi would have preferred a show compared to the fast removal of clothing. A naked Sakuma was nothing to complain about, especially _a very naked and very willing Sakuma._

Sakuma sat on the edge of the bed completely naked, eager to what Miyoshi’s next command was.

“Do you truly like them lieutenant?” Miyoshi dropped his tone an octave lower, his eyes lidding as he placed his right foot up onto Sakuma’s thigh. Instantly rough hands reached out to slowly caress the foot, Miyoshi’s eyes lapped up the sight in front of him.

Sakuma had bent himself in half to kiss at his small feet, his lips trailed over the sides of Miyoshi's foot to the top of it. He pressed a kiss to the very center of his foot before continuing his trail up Miyoshi’s hairless lower leg. Rolling up the offending pant leg as he went.

As he reached the top of his knee his tongue flicked out to lick teasingly at Miyoshi’s upper thigh. Miyoshi shuddered at the sight. He allowed Sakuma to do this a few more times before promptly pulling his leg from Sakuma’s grasp.

Miyoshi than positioned his shoe squarely over Sakuma’s chest, pushing him back into the mattress. Miyoshi then took a moment to hover over Sakuma enjoying the sight before him.

After a brief pause he dug the heel into Sakuma’s chest which made him whimper in one of the most erotic ways Miyoshi had ever heard. He had thought he had heard every sound from Sakuma, he glad he was wrong.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Miyoshi raked the heel down Sakuma’s stomach, stopping promptly before the lieutenants' straining erection.

Sakuma didn’t deserve a reward quite yet.

Sakuma’s hands fisted the sheets as he panted lightly. “Sorry yeah! Yes. Yes I do like them. Very much do I like them.” It was cute the way Sakuma’s chest was heaving and his muscles were twitching.

Miyoshi felt very drunk on power at the moment.

His heel dug into Sakuma’s lower stomach, causing him to gasp. “I think they’re cute. Do you think they suit me?” The lust in Sakuma’s eyes had Miyoshi’s cock twitching with need. But he had to shake that thought away.

Later, later he would let Sakuma do whatever he wanted to him.

“They make you look so hot.” Miyoshi rewarded Sakuma's answer with a soft grind of the heel into the side of his cock. The sudden contact made the lieutenant arch.

Oh, that was a motion Miyoshi wanted to illicit more of.

He carefully removed the heel from Sakuma, crawling onto the bed. Miyoshi then pushed at Sakuma, silently asking him to move onto his back. After a moment of confusion, Sakuma moved in understanding.

Miyoshi licked his lips at Sakuma’s toned back. The v lines drove him insane. But he had to reel himself in, he was the one in charge right now.

Softly Miyoshi placed his heel in between Sakuma’s shoulder blades, causing the other to jolt in surprise. “Sakuma-san, tell me how hot I am.” So he was milking this, Miyoshi loved being complimented, it was no secret.

“You’re so hot, I can barely contain myself from jumping you and fucking you into the mattress.” Miyoshi had to bite his lip at the words that rolled off Sakuma’s tongue. He had seen his lovers’ wild side only once before so seeing this side of him again of course excited him greatly.

Miyoshi traced a line down Sakuma’s spine with his shoe, sticking the heel of it into the middle of the lieutenants’ back, a soft groan left Sakuma’s lips at the sensation. His hands were back to fisting the sheets, knuckles turning white as Miyoshi smiled.

“But you won’t do that will you Sakuma-san?” He purred, digging the heel a few times into Sakuma’s lower back. Soft sounds left his lover that had Miyoshi nearly give in and allow Sakuma to fuck him silly.

But he wanted to play for a just a little bit more.

“No. No.” It was like Sakuma was telling himself this, like it was his mantra. Like it was the only thing keeping him from disobeying Miyoshi at that exact moment.

Miyoshi’s heart fluttered slightly at that, but he quickly adjusts his stiletto into Sakuma’s left cheek, digging it in slightly.

“Fuck!” Sakuma cursed, biting the pillow now.

Miyoshi watched the silent battle that Sakuma had going on inside himself. If he wasn’t so turned on, he would have found it amusing.

“Sakuma-san makes amazing noises.” He praised, trailing the toe of his shoe down Sakuma’s thighs to his lower legs, trailing it back up again. Switching legs Miyoshi gave the other the same treatment, this time with his heel pressing into Sakuma’s lower thigh, causing him to groan again.

“I think he truly does like being dominated.” He dug his heel into Sakuma’s back again, enjoying this rush of power.

At the statement however, Sakuma’s reluctance seemed to snap and in a blur that was mostly white, Miyoshi found himself pinned below a very sexually aroused Sakuma.

“Sakuma-san?” He blinked in slightly confusion as Sakuma gave him an apologetic look before he leaned down to attack Miyoshi’s neck.

At the sudden assault Miyoshi whimpered, neck arching back to allow Sakuma to do whatever he wanted now, Miyoshi was content with what had just happened and now all he could think about was Sakuma’s giant cock inside of him.

“ _Sakuma-san._ ” At the whimper of his name Sakuma tore open Miyoshi’s shirt. Teeth attaching themselves to a nipple as Miyoshi threw his head back, mouth opening but no sound came out. He didn’t know why he was feeling it so much more tonight but he didn’t care.

Sakuma’s thumb pad, teeth and tongue were all over Miyoshi and it was literally driving him insane.

“S-Stop teasing.” The stutter wasn’t intentional but his mouth decided it was the most useful thing against Sakuma at the moment. It seemed to work in his favour as Sakuma released his nipple, instead he focusing on the space between them.

His nips were rough and marking, something Miyoshi never really cared for while he was in bed with anyone. But of course with Sakuma everything was different, he was a sort of lover Miyoshi had never experienced before so it made sense that he had much more slack for the things Sakuma did to him.

After Sakuma was content with the mark he had left, he traced a finger down Miyoshi’s stomach causing Miyoshi to shudder in need.

“Miyoshi.” Sakuma breathed the others name into his lower stomach.

When had he moved down there?

In his confusion Miyoshi hadn’t even noticed Sakuma take off his belt and then slacks. It was when the other was slowly tugging off his underwear that he snapped out of his daze.

“It’s unfair that you undressed so quickly and undressed me so slowly.” Sakuma looked up at Miyoshi, annoyance clearly written on his face.

“It was you who said that you don’t like being kept waiting when we’re having sex.” He pointed out, discarding the last article of clothing now, his eyes practically devouring Miyoshi as they raked down that toned, slim body he loved so much.

“You got me there.” Miyoshi moved past Sakuma to remove the shoes but a hand stopped him.

“Those stay on.” Sakuma growled and unable to refuse him any longer Miyoshi laid back again with a sigh, eyes pointed to the ceiling.

“So they do.”

Miyoshi heard shuffling before he inhaled deeply through his nose as a slicked finger entered him. When had Sakuma gotten the salve anyway? He really was losing his concentration too much tonight, if this were a mission he would have failed. You were never supposed to keep your eyes off your target. But Sakuma had a way of getting Miyoshi to lose his sense of self when they were like this.

“I’m surprised you’re even preparing me with how turned on you are.” Miyoshi didn’t even hide the fact he was staring at Sakuma’s cock. But Sakuma didn’t seem to mind that too much. If anything Miyoshi would say he was proud of it, which he should be.

“Most of my thoughts may be in the wrong head at the moment but that doesn’t mean I’ll let them overpower my fear of hurting you.” At the sincere words Miyoshi closed his eyes.

Damn.

As another finger slipped inside to help widen him Miyoshi shuddered. He really did love Sakuma’s fingers they were much, _much_ bigger than his own and hit places his slender, smaller digits could never reach when he was on his own.

“Doing okay there?” Miyoshi hadn’t even realized he had started to involuntarily thrust himself back onto the digits.

“What do you think?” He opened one eye to look at Sakuma in slight impatience.

“I think you need one more.” Miyoshi had to swallow a moan as Sakuma thrust in a third finger, his hips were trembling at this point, his hair a mess on the pillow his head was laying on and his nails were digging so hard into the sheets his knuckles were a ghostly white.

But he knew Sakuma was struggling too at this point to, his composure slipping. His fingers were stuttering with every thrust inside and he felt the tell-tale shakes that all he wanted to do was be buried to the hilt inside his lithe lover.

Deciding he had, had enough, Miyoshi circled his feet around Sakuma’s waist and tugged him forward.

The motion made Sakuma’s fingers slip in a little deeper, causing Miyoshi to keen softly.

After a moment of composure Miyoshi spoke. “I’m not made of glass, you can stop pretending like I’m a virgin now.” Sakuma looked at him ludicrously.

“I just don’t want to hurt you.”

 Suddenly an emotion that Miyoshi never felt while in bed with Sakuma filled him.

Anger.

Swiftly Miyoshi grabbed Sakuma’s arm pulling it away, the large fingers falling out of him easily. He then tugged Sakuma even closer by his waist.

“You either fuck me now or I’ll do it myself.” His eyes held malice intent as they bore into Sakuma.

Thankfully, the words seemed to spark the lieutenant as he pushed Miyoshi roughly back down onto the mattress, his hands grabbing hold of the back of Miyoshi’s legs, squeezing them softly he tugged Miyoshi as close as possible.

Sakuma’s cock was now nestled between Miyoshi’s cheeks. A sigh of relief left Miyoshi as he widened his legs a little more to allow Sakuma space to move.

“Sakuma-san.”

Sakuma responded to the silent request by re-positioning his hands to Miyoshi’s hips and pressed inside. _‘Finally.’_ Miyoshi thought, eyes squeezing shut, nails digging into the white covers.

Without any warning Sakuma thrusted the rest of the way inside, Miyoshi tensed for a moment before he relaxed.

He figured Sakuma’s restraint would snap by now anyway. It was his fault for bringing him this close to the edge, so he in turn deserved a little punishment.

Sakuma pulled himself back before slamming back inside, Miyoshi’s toes curled as the pace was set. It was rough and hard.

Just how Miyoshi liked it.

Miyoshi’s breaths came out in short, shallow pants as he anchored himself to Sakuma. His ankles locked behind Sakuma’s hips, shoes clinking together with every thrust like a constant reminder of what had Sakuma lose so much control.

“Sakuma..ah…” Forgoing the formalities wasn’t something Miyoshi liked to do but since the situation was as such, he couldn’t help it.

“Miyoshi.” A shuddered rocketed down his spine as Sakuma’s eyes met and then their lips met. It was all teeth and tongue. Sakuma nipped and sucked at his lips until they were swollen and a deep red. Miyoshi’s toes curled involuntarily inside his shoes as he whined softly at the lack of attention to the thrusts that had slowed down.

Realizing his mistake Sakuma quickly recovered. His one hand supported Miyoshi’s lower back as he pulled him up so he could slide in deeper. Miyoshi’s legs resting on and dangling over Sakuma’s shoulders now.

 The sensation of Sakuma sliding deeper caused Miyoshi to jolt, letting out an embarrassingly erotic sound.

A deep blush covered his cheeks as he brought a hand up to bite on as Sakuma chuckled, Miyoshi glared at him but the glare melted away almost instantly as Sakuma started to thrust appropriately again.

Miyoshi hooked his legs around Sakuma’s neck, the heel of one of his shoes dug slightly into his lovers back, causing Sakuma’s thrust to stutter slightly at the jolt of pain.

On the other end Miyoshi cried out as Sakuma finally hit his prostate. Realizing after a brief hesitation that it wasn’t pain that Miyoshi was feeling, Sakuma aimed for that spot ruthlessly, abusing it to his heart’s content.

Miyoshi couldn’t hold back anymore, sounds that left him would have made him cringe mentally but he was feeling so, so good he couldn’t bring himself to care. Besides it was only Sakuma with him, and he looked equally as wrecked as Miyoshi felt.

His hair was a scattered mess of strands going every which way, his face was contorted of one in complete pleasure as his mouth hung open so he could pant heavily. Sweat beaded on him like crazy, something Miyoshi usually found unattractive in male partners.

But on Sakuma it just added fuel to the fire. Especially since his eyes could follow a stray tear of sweat as it ran through every rivet of Sakuma’s well sculpted chest.

Everything about his lover made his lower stomach coil and yearn for more.

“Sakuma.” At the needy sound of his name Sakuma turned his attention to Miyoshi who had held up one of his hands, a signal the two used to tell the other they were close if their mouth couldn’t.

With a smile unfitting of the situation Sakuma leaned down, his hand grasping the one Miyoshi had just held up as he kissed him. Their fingers tangled together much like their tongues. The kiss wasn’t as rough as before but it still made Miyoshi’s lower stomach tighten and coil that much more.

The thread holding him together threatening to snap at any moment as Sakuma’s thrusts became more and more erratic.

As they broke apart Sakuma’s free hand grasped Miyoshi’s much neglected cock, causing Miyoshi to bite his lip and curl his toes. The fisted hand worked its way over the length as the sensation of Sakuma’s nails digging over his erection nearly flung him off the edge. But Miyoshi reined his orgasm in.

He wanted Sakuma to cum first.

So with that thought in mind, Miyoshi tightened around the other, his heel stabbing into Sakuma’s lower back which in turn caused Sakuma to groan loudly. His hips stuttering before stilling as he spilled inside of Miyoshi.

At the sensation Miyoshi also spilled, his essence covering both Sakuma’s hand and his chest.

A hand moved to cover his eyes.

Miyoshi’s chest heaved as he tried to regain composure before Sakuma did.

However the other didn’t seem to want to regain composure as he carefully lowered himself onto Miyoshi. Knowing the other could take his weight made the decision of where to collapse easiest for him.

After a moment of breath catching Miyoshi unhooked his feet from Sakuma, letting them fall to the bed as if they were made of jelly. He then placed a hand in Sakuma’s unruly hair, stroking it softly as they basked in what may have been their best sex to date.

“Guess I’ll have to thank whoever gave you those.” Miyoshi hid his amusement with a kiss to the top of Sakuma’s head.

“We’ll both have to thank them. Although I didn’t think they would be such a turn on for you.” Sakuma snorted at that.

“I had no idea either, how could I have? I've never been attracted to any males but you, and I don't think any other man but you would wear these.” Miyoshi made a sound of affirmation as he continued to card his hand through Sakuma’s fluffy locks. “But let me guess who gave you those shoes.”

“Jitsui.” They both said in unison, blinking they then fell into a fit of laughter.

Sakuma silently promised himself then to let Miyoshi wear stilettos more often, because yes, the brunet did in fact look good in them.


End file.
